Xiaolin Showdown Drabble Collection
by AngelRin89
Summary: A collection of short cute drabble requests. Each chapter something different. Mostly friendship fluff and prompts, sometimes family fluff, occasionally RaiKim or Chuya prompts.
1. Water Balloons

**This is merely going to be a collection of some short drabbles from prompt requests I received on tumblr from my followers. I am not taking any requests here on ff, only from my tumblr. With that said I hope you enjoy some of these little drabbles.**

**Also I want to note that these I do not have set plans for when I update and add to them and when I am ending this. For now this is just indefinite fun.**

**_Prompt_: Xiaolin monks have either a snowball fight or a water balloon fight. Then Master Fung gets involved, willingly or otherwise.-_requested by dragonnutt _**

* * *

It was summer. The sun was blazing down and the air was humid. Four Xiaolin warriors were running around in swimming attire, chasing each other with water balloons in hand.

"You are most foolish to challenge me with my element!" Omi cried out as he threw a balloon in the air, then jumped up and kicked it.

The balloon went straight for Raimundo, but he ducked and it hit poor Dojo instead, who was _trying _to enjoy his lunch.

"Get ready to get schooled by your own element!" Raimundo shouted back.

He started chasing Omi with a bunch of water balloons. The littlest monk ducked under a table, before sliding out while Kimiko jumped out of the bushes and unleashed a suprise attack on Raimundo.

He managed to dodge her balloons in time, one of her balloons hit Clay's head, soaking his hat.

"Oh you done it now little missy!" Clay said crisply as he straightened his soaked hat.

The cowboy pulled out a huge water balloon that was about twice the size of Omi.

"Uh-oh." Kimiko and Raimundo mumbled at the same time.

The two teens tried to run away, but they bumped into each other; their rears landing on the dirt. Raimundo used a blast of air under his hands to push himself out of the way, while Kimiko got hit. The teen hopped into the tree above.

"That is so not fair Rai!" A drenched Kimiko complained as she glared at Raimundo.

"Hey you know the rules, don't get wet. Not my fault if you can't get away in time. Which Clay, Kim hit you, so that means you're out too anyways." Raimundo said with a teasing smirk.

That was when it dawned on Raimundo that Omi disappeared.

He immediately jumped down from the tree he was in, for Omi tried to pull a sneak attack on him. The brunet dodged the littlest monks three water balloons.

"Nice try chrome-dome, but no way you'll beat me!" The teen exclaimed.

He threw his own water balloon, but Omi jumped out of the way in the nick of time. And Raimundo's pupils began to shrink when he realized his water balloon had just hit Master Fung in the face.

"Oh…uh…sorry Fung-miester. No hard feelings?" Raimundo chuckled nervously.

Master Fung just smiled softly, until he pulled something out of his sleeve. It was so quick, Raimundo didn't realize what it was until a water balloon crashed into his face. He wiped the water off his face, blinking up at Master Fung while his hair was still dripping.

"Yes, no hard feelings Raimundo." Master Fung chuckled.

"Well, Omi still didn't win...no offense Master Fung. You weren't playing the game originally. So only one of them has to get me out and Omi was the only one left so—"

"Orb of Tornami!"

A blast of water sent Raimundo flying to the other side of the courtyard. The Shoku warrior coughed as he wiped more water off his face, practically soaked to the bone.

"Okay! That's definitely cheating!" Raimundo shouted.

Omi wasn't listening as he was doing a little victory dance. Kimiko, Clay and Dojo were laughing as Raimundo grumbled.

"I believe the rules were only don't get wet Raimundo, so Omi didn't actually cheat if I am not mistaken." Master Fung added with a light-heart chuckle.

* * *

**I'll be adding a couple of the other few drabbles I have done on tumblr, today. Thanks again for this cute prompt idea dragonnutt, it was fun!**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think, and have a nice day! :)**


	2. Guitar Hero And Digimon

**This is merely going to be a collection of some short drabbles from prompt requests I received on tumblr from my followers. I am not taking any requests here on ff, only from my tumblr. With that said I hope you enjoy some of these little drabbles. ****Also I want to note that these I do not have set plans for when I update and add to them and when I am ending this. For now this is just indefinite fun.**

**_Prompt_: Jack meeting his Digimon partner Kapurimon (cause this has been my Xiaolin!Digimon headcanon since forever). Alternatively, Rai/Omi BroTP playing Guitar Hero._-requested by chipmunkfanatic _**

* * *

"I do not wish to play this game anymore!" Omi huffed.

"Come on Omi, one more round." Raimundo said with a pleading smile.

The bald child frowned up at the brown-haired teen.

"This game is most difficult, or did you forget I cannot even properly hold this plastic guitar! And the music is noisy and strange!" Omi complained.

Raimundo pat the little kid on the head. He gave the youngest monk a more sympathetic smile.

"Okay, how about this? Jack plays on one, and you and me will be on the other. You work these buttons down here, and I'll worry about the ones on top." The teen suggested.

Turns out today was Jack Spicer's birthday. And for some strange reason the four monks got an invite. Omi insisted they should all go; that it would be rude to refuse. Plus Jack had helped them save the world a couple of times in the past. Omi felt they owed him at least by hanging out with the evil boy genius on his birthday.

It was pretty okay, Jack at least had some cool video games. Raimundo could think of worse ways to spend an evening.

Clay and Kimiko were currently getting refreshments from upstairs for everyone. The presents they got Jack (which felt strange buying anything for Spicer, but tradition) were sitting on one of the tables in Jack's lab.

"What? No, two against one is so not fair!" Jack grumbled in protest.

"What's the matter Spicer? You scared to lose?" Raimundo teased.

"Ha! As if, I could strum circles around you two! Fine you Xiaolin losers, watch a master play this game!" The red-head started to cackle maniacally.

Raimundo grinned down at Omi, the little boy grinned back up at him.

"You ready to do this?" Jack shot them both a smug grin.

"Bring it on Jack!" Raimundo mimicked Jack's grin.

"Yes! Prepare to suffer a most humiliating defeat!" Omi boasted.

* * *

Same old same old. Fix broken robots, eat stale potato chips, and continue fixing broken robots, new Wu shows up, fight monks, come home and rinse and repeat.

Jack sighed to himself.

He'd give anything to break him out of his routine.

That was when a bright light shot out of his computer, suddenly one of his gadgets changed into a familiar device, one he'd seen before on TV.

"No way…"

Jack turned as the light continued shine even brighter. The evil boy genius shielded his eyes.

The light finally seemed to dissipate. That's when he saw two little eyes blink up at him.

"Oh my gosh!" He exclaimed in a low tone.

"Hello Jack!" The little creature said.

"You're real right?" Jack asked tentatively. "I mean, this isn't a dream?"

"Of course I'm real! I'm Kapurimon!" It beamed up at him.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! This is so cool! Digimon are real! But wait, that means? I'm a _Digidestined_!" Jack jumped up and down in excitement.

* * *

**There you have it. Hope you didn't mind Chip of me adding some friendship feels going Jack's way along with the SlangCorrection brotp. Also Jack being a fanboy of Digimon then gets to live a fanboy dream is adorable. Thanks for the prompt ideas my fellow Xiaolin Showdown/Digimon fan!**

**Don't forget to leave me your thoughts my readers, and have a nice day!**


	3. Chuya Compliments

**To repeat myself...this is merely going to be a collection of some short drabbles from prompt requests I received on tumblr from my followers. I am not taking any requests here on ff, only from my tumblr. With that said I hope you enjoy some of these little drabbles. ****These I do not have set plans for when I update and add to them and when I am ending this. For now this is just indefinite fun.**

**_Prompt_: Chuya-5 times Chase complimented her._-requested by chihayahearts_**

**_(if you're not a fan of Chuya then just skip this chapter)_**

* * *

Wuya admired herself in the mirror, a scarlet silk robe hugged her curves just right. She was quite the masterpiece, if she did say so herself.

She turned to the Heylin Warrior who was currently reading on his bed.

"How do I look?" She asked with a coy grin.

Chase glanced up then raised a brow after running a quick eye over her. The immortal warlord then turned back to his book.

"Fine." He stated as he turned a page.

* * *

Today was a good day. Chase was actually coming with her to get a Shen Gong Wu. Granted he would take no part, but still...the fact that he was willing to come with her at all was refreshing. What made it even better was beating the little monk's newest appointed leader, Raimundo, and Hannibal Roy Bean in a Showdown Trio.

"The look on their faces was priceless. Oh I'll never get tired of it." Wuya giggled with evil delight.

Hannibal and Raimundo, both most certainly would have wounded prides after today.

"I have to admit, I was impressed Wuya." Chase stated with a small smirk.

She clung to his arm and said with a flirtatious grin, "Well I'm always full of surprises."

* * *

Chase couldn't help but slightly smirk as he watched Wuya have _fun_ with Panda Bubba's pathetic minions. The arrogant fool was stupid enough to think he could steal from Chase Young; they were about to become very sorry souls.

"Is that a smile I see?" Wuya laughed as she dropped one of the cowards, "That is a rare sight, I am almost worried."

"I apologize, I couldn't help but enjoy watching you work." Chase replied under a grin.

"Oh, stop you." She chuckled.

* * *

They sat in silence together. Giving each other the silent treatment after another heated argument (although it was nowhere near as bad as some of their past_ "lover spats"_), a border of pillows in between them. Chase was reading another book while Wuya pretended to be asleep. Though it was obvious she wasn't.

"Nice perfume." Chase said out of the blue.

Wuya couldn't help but start to chuckle at that. The immortal warlord frowned and went back to reading, ignoring the snickering coming from the red-headed witch.

* * *

"What to do with a couple of little intruders in our home?" Chase said.

Wuya knew he probably already had a plan to deal with the monks who were running around somewhere, but she still couldn't help but want to give him a suggestion.

So she whispered one into his ear; pleased to see a satisfied grin curl onto his face.

"Sometimes I love the way your evil mind works." An airy chuckle escaped his lips.

* * *

**Yeah always happy to do some Chuya! (I never meant to ship it but now I do and I can't get enough) Thanks for the prompt Karina!**

**Don't forget to leave me your thoughts my readers, and have a nice day!**


	4. Visit From Jermaine

**To repeat myself...this is merely going to be a collection of some short drabbles from prompt requests I received on tumblr from my followers. I am not taking any requests here on ff, only from my tumblr. With that said I hope you enjoy some of these little drabbles. ****These I do not have set plans for when I update and add to them and when I am ending this. For now this is just indefinite fun.**

**_Prompt_: Jermaine comes to visit._-requested by just-absolutely-super aka MercifulGrace_**

* * *

Omi sighed heavily as he played around with an apple in his hands but not actually eating it. The boy slumped on the stool in the kitchen, his chin resting on the counter, boredom and slight sadness in his eyes.

Omi had to admit he was a bit disappointed. Everyone had gone off home for the holidays.

It wasn't like he could expect everyone to stay, there was a holiday that came apparently once a year during late December that the three of them happened to celebrate.

Omi still could be a bit disappointed though. He hadn't realized how used to he was having the others around until they were gone.

"Knock knock…"

Omi felt distracted from his thoughts as he looked over in the doorway and saw someone unexpected.

"Jermaine?!" The little monk exclaimed.

He dropped the apple on the counter and hopped out of his stool immediately, rushing over to his to greet his American friend.

"Omi, good to see you man!" Jermaine smiled.

The preteen gave the little boy a fist bump followed by a handshake Jermaine taught Omi.

The Dragon of Water was grinning from ear to ear; he couldn't believe Jermaine was here.

"I must admit this is a most pleasant surprise, I certainly was not expecting to see you my friend! If you do not mind me asking, what are you doing here?" Omi inquired as he followed Jermaine out of the kitchen.

"Well to be honest, my dad won't be able to be home for Christmas in time, his work will be keeping him out on a business trip. So my mom told my older sister that we'll just celebrate our Christmas when he gets back. Which is good for my sister, she's in college, and she was having a hard time finding tickets last minute to fly home, well at least for an affordable price. Plane tickets will ease up after the holidays though I suppose so it all works out." Jermaine explained.

He smiled and waved at Dojo who slithered by before he spoke up again.

"Besides a little dragon told me that you were bored. So I figured I'd come spend some time with you, at least until I need to head back home. You don't mind me sticking around here for a few days do you?" Jermaine smiled.

"Most certainly not!" Omi grinned, "Let us be doing the one-on-one of the basketball! You will find I have improved my techniques, my skill has most certainly surpassed yours!"

"Ha-I'll take that challenge! You gonna regret those words Omi! Race you to outside!" Jermaine dashed forward.

"First one there is a rotted egg!" Omi shouted as he chased after Jermaine.

* * *

**People look over Jermaine and his and Omi's friendship a lot! It's a crying shame! I adore Omi and Jermaine's friendship, and love Jermaine in general! So underrated, but anyways...thanks for the prompt Janie!**

**Don't forget to leave me your thoughts of these drabbles my readers, and have a nice day!**


	5. Time After Time: Chase And Omi

**To repeat myself...this is merely going to be a collection of some short drabbles from prompt requests I received on tumblr from my followers. I am not taking any requests here on ff, only from my tumblr. With that said I hope you enjoy some of these little drabbles. ****These I do not have set plans for when I update and add to them and when I am ending this. For now this is just indefinite fun.**

**_Prompt_: Xiaolin!Chase meeting a baby Omi._-requested by anonymous_**

**_(agh my feels from this request!) _****_This takes place in the alternate timeline of Time After Time pt 2, before Master Fung obviously was trapped in the Yin Yang World and what not._**

* * *

The ageless young male was currently walking the temple grounds with the eldest monk of the temple. Much has changed, but every so often Chase made it his business to visit the old temple.

It wasn't purely for just nostalgic reasons though.

"Master Monk Chase, it is always an honor to see you grace the temple with your presence." Master Fung broke the silence.

"Please, you don't have to be so formal with me." He replied back.

"Well you are my senior." Fung joked.

"Fifteen hundred years and I'll never be used to having the elderly treat me as their superior." Chase said with a smile.

It wasn't an easy thing to do. Immortality was an easy thing to gain for the Heylin. But good or evil, immortality always came at a price. For the Xiaolin it was still far harder to obtain. Much of great value had to be lost. In order to become immortal, he had to seek out the ancient dragons of old, the mighty and powerful creatures…the ones that chosen to allow humans to inherit their powers in the first place were never ones to give their gifts so lightly. In order to gain this forever youthful form, that could not get sick or suffer from any other ailments…Chase had to be willing to sacrifice his elemental powers. To cut himself off from it.

It was a price he had to pay but was willing to pay it. If for the sake of an old friend. Dashi believed if anyone could bring their friend back, it was Chase. He wasn't so confident, but he was more than willing to try. Guan was his best friend, and he wasn't going to sit around while his friend was turned into a monster and still creating havoc wherever he went. Besides, it made him feel ill just thinking back and realizing he just as easily could of been the one to make Guan's mistake. It was a sobering and humbling thought he always reminded himself.

"Have you discovered any way to reverse the—?"

"I have not." Chase answered crisply.

"I see, I am sorry." Fung said sincerely.

Chase let out a sigh.

"I apologize Master Fung, I didn't mean to be short." Chase turned to the man.

Fung gave a sympathetic smile and nodded. The old master didn't need to say anything. While he didn't know exactly what Chase has gone through, he could understand to some degree how rough it must be to have your worst enemy be your own best friend. One you must battle time and time again for centuries on end.

"Have you found the whereabouts of any potential candidates?" Chase asked, choosing to change the subject.

It was the main reason he always visited the temple. He had to admit he'd been doing more so recently. He'd stop by at least once a year, in the past three years.

It was because of that boy…the one he met so long ago.

_"How is it you know Repulse the Monkey?"_

_"You taught it to me, fifteen hundred years from now!"_

He knew very little about that little boy, other than the fact that one day he'd meet him, his name, and that he'd teach the child his signature move. But he knew the boy was a Xiaolin apprentice (a Wudai warrior, from what he remembered when he observed the boy's sash), training to become a Xiaolin Dragon.

If what the boy said was true, then he must of been destined to help the new Xiaolin Dragons that were to be chosen. He would be honored to take on such a task, following in Dashi's footsteps and hoping he could be a good example and teacher.

"We have not. The Dragon of Water is always the first to be revealed, correct?" Fung asked.

"That is correct. The order of your chosen ones should be Water, Wind, Fire then Earth. The amount of time you find each of them will vary but only under special circumstances does it ever break that pattern." Chase answered.

"Not a hint of our potential Dragon of Water has turned up I'm afr—"

The two men halted their walk through the temple grounds. They stayed silent and alert, as both could hear the sound of something at the entrance.

It sounded like…

"Crying?" Chase said, puzzled.

The two men picked up their pace as they headed to the entrance of the temple.

There was a tiny little basket laying on top of the steps, a blanket wrapped around a little bundled figure that was sobbing and squirming.

When Fung knelt down and scooped up the swaddled infant, Chase's eyes widened. He knew that face, his time seeing the boy was brief, but he was positive it had to be _that_ child.

Fung pulled out a little note from the basket as well and frowned; a sigh escaped the old man's dry lips. Chase frowned as well, he didn't need to read the note to understand. Just from Fung's expression it was easy to tell, the child was abandoned. He supposed at least it was fortunate the lad's fate was being left in the care of this temple.

"It seems it is intended for this to be your new home little friend." Fung said in a softened tone towards the little baby.

The gentleness from the old man's tone was enough to calm the infant's sobbing. The baby hiccuped and looked up nervously at the two figures staring at it.

Chase couldn't help but smile, he was even more certain just by looking at him, that this was the boy that he was destined to teach…the one he met all those years ago.

Then Dojo came slithering behind them.

"Honestly where have you two been? Lunch is ready and yours is about to get co—hey…who is the kid?" The dragon inquired.

"A new guest that will be staying with us." Fung smiled.

"Well, what's the kid's name?" Dojo asked.

Fung paused as if to think of a name, but Chase leaned forward slightly, extending his index finger into the small hand of the infant who squeezed it tightly and looked up at him.

"His name is Omi." Chase answered out loud, not really giving much attention to the old master and Dashi's dragon.

The ageless monk continued to stare down at the little face staring up at him, regarding the dark-haired man with curiosity.

Both Fung and Dojo then looked over at the Master Monk, a bit confused.

"The child, his name is Omi." Chase clarified as he regarded the two this time.

"How do you know that?" Dojo asked flatly, still puzzled.

"We met before, didn't we Omi?" Chase gave a small smile.

The child brightened and then giggled as he shook Chase's finger, squeezing it tighter.

_"It's strange, I feel as though I already know you."_

_"You do, it just hasn't happened…yet."_

It was the same sensation he felt when he met the boy back then, looking at this child now. Despite the ever looming threat Guan and Hannibal pose…this little one seemed to make him forget that and give him a sense of hope.

"I have been waiting a long time to finally see you again my little friend." Chase smiled.

Yes hope…that is what these new Xiaolin Dragons were going to bring to this world, Chase Young was confident of that.

* * *

**MY HEART! THESE FEELS! I CAN'T! MY PAPA!CHASE FEELS! Forgive me I loved Omi and Chase's dynamic to the umpteenth degree in this show. So this was a treat to write, thank you anon!**

**Also don't forget to leave me your thoughts in some reviews of these drabbles my readers! I hope ya'll have a nice day! :D**


End file.
